Minuit, l'heure du crime
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Snarry en toute simplicité. Harry réfléchit en haut de la tour d'astronomie


Le vent me fouette le visage mais j'aime la morsure du froid sur mes joues. À chacune de mes respirations, une fine pellicule de buée se dépose sur mes lunettes, m'empêchant ainsi de voir le paysage. Pourtant tout est magnifique vu d'ici. Au loin, des montagnes se dessinent, surplombant de toute leur hauteur la vallée ou se trouve Préaulard. Un long fleuve serpente entre elles pour venir se jeter dans le lac où se dessine le reflet de la lune, à demi pleine aujourd'hui. La forêt interdite paraît plus sombre et inquiétante que d'ordinaire. Tout le paysage n'est que, malgré sa beauté évidente, morosité et tristesse. J'ai l'impression que toute la nature c'est donnée le mot. Que tout le monde sais ce qu'il va se produire se soir. Ils se sont même sûrement déjà tous donner rendez-vous pour fêter la nouvelle une fois qu'elle leur sera parvenue.

Les traîtres. Moi qui pensais avoir été autre chose que le sauveur pour eux, je me suis littéralement planté. Toutes ces années à jouer la comédie juste pour avoir le privilège d'être célèbre. J'aurais presque du serrer la main de Malefoy la première année.

Et lui, je le croyais différent d'eux. Il me traitais comme quelqu'un de normal. J'étais enfin considérer comme les autres. Certes peut-être un peut durement de part mes origines mais au moins j'étais un enfant normal. Mais non, pour lui aussi je ne suis que le Sauveur. L'être insignifiant couvert de gloire pour avoir eût la "chance" d'avoir terrasser l'autre Face-de-serpent.

Je regarde l'heure qu'il est: 23:50. Dans dix minutes, se sera la fin de Celui-qui-a-survécu. Un l'arme solitaire coule sur ma joue. Une seconde la suit, puis une troisième et pour finir un torrent s'élance de mes yeux pour venir s'écraser au sol. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.

23:51. Je déplie une dernière fois la carte du maraudeur. Personne n'est dans les parages. Je serais tranquille.

23:52. Plus que huit minutes avant la fin. Je commence à m'approcher du bord.

23:53. Je sort un enveloppe de ma poche: mes dernières volontés.

23:54. Je retire mes lunettes et les poses au dessus de l'enveloppe sur le sol dur et froid.

23:55. Je me relève. Je suis enfin prêt.

23:56. Je m'approche au plus près du bord de la tour d'astronomie. Le vent viens caresser mon visage comme pour essuyer mes larmes qui n'ont cesser de couler.

23:57. J'entends des pats précipités: quelqu'un monte les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie.

23:58. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Je me retourne pour voir qui peu bien venir me déranger alors que je m'apprête à mettre fin à ma petite existence. C'est lui. Qu'il est beau avec ses éternelles robes noires et ses yeux ébènes.

23:59. Comment a-t-il su que je me trouvais là? Certainement le vieux fous citronné qui lui a dit. Oh et puis je m'en fiche. Je jette un œil vers le vide et je me sens attiré par lui.

00:00. L'heure du crime. Sans attendre un seconde de plus, je saute. J'entends un hurlement mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je ferme les yeux. Je suis heureux, la dernière image que j'aurais sera la sienne.

C'est étrange, je ne me sens pas tomber. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me retient. Je me sens tirer vers le haut. Je suis peut-être déjà mort.

Je sens la douce chaleur d'un corps enserrant le mien. Je me sens bien. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre deux onyx. Une bouche vient se poser sur la mienne. Je savoure cet instant magique. La bouche se décolle et viens se glisser ans mon cou. Des cheveux d'un noir corbeau viennent caresser mon visage. Je comprends que je ne suis pas mort comme je l'avais espéré. Il m'a rattrapé. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Pour me jeter de nouveau? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, il me chuchote à l'oreille:

"Pardonne moi Harry, je t'aime plus que tout et plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Pardonne moi."

Je lui relève la tête. Il pleure, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Il dois dire la vérité pour être dans un état comme ça.

"Je t'aime" lui dis-je.

Finalement, je vais peut-être vivre encore un peut.


End file.
